Talk:Banshee
Picture Are we waiting for an official screenshot of the Banshee before putting it up, because I saw some acceptable -looking pictures of the Banshee in the video :Yes, we are waiting. The video is too small to get a clear, sizable screenshot, and there's also a watermark logo in the upper left corner. -- Commdor (Talk) 15:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Can you get a better one. The banshee's blinking. It's eyes are closed. :It was cropped from an official screenshot released by BioWare. If another image is necessary, we'll have to wait until BioWare provides one or the game releases. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:44, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Wonky movement? Is it just me, or do these things sort of jerk and stutter when walking around? I'm assuming this is some kind of glitch/bug, because it looks really bad. Matt 2108 05:23, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :This is more appropriate for a blog, but it isn't just you. They move like that on purpose, probably because it looks kind of creepy. Arbington 05:45, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Singularity In the strategy section someone mentions using singularity and warp on a banshee as a good combination. I was under the impression that singularity does nothing against shielded/barriered/armored opponents... Misleading? --Ryanshowseason2 12:18, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :It is the subsequent biotic explosion that does the damage. So it isn't misleading. Lancer1289 14:04, March 28, 2012 (UTC) But singularity won't even effect that target so no effect is laid upon them *to* explode... --Ryanshowseason2 14:59, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :And it is evident that you do not know how singularity works with biotic explosion. It isn't in the slightest misleading, rather your experience is incomplete. Lancer1289 16:07, March 28, 2012 (UTC) There is no reason to get angry. But the opponent has to be effected by the set up power to be able to cause an explosion. Singularity cannot effect a banshee ever. It can only effect unprotected enemies, but a banshee always has an armor bar so no explosion can ever be caused on a banshee from it. --Ryanshowseason2 17:10, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :And who said I was angry? I stated the truth. You do not seem to understand how Singularity works with explosions. All that needs to be cast is the singularity. It doens't have to affect the Banshee at all. Warp can detonate a singularity becuase it just floats there in mid-air. Powers like Pull, Warp, Shockwave, and Throw are different. Lancer1289 17:13, March 28, 2012 (UTC) http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/343/index/9629730/1 From this thread (which is linked to by a bioware employee) "We all know the drill, cast a biotic power on an enemy, and once an enemy is affected by it, finish it off with another biotic power for a damaging AoE explosion." The supposition that an enemy has to be effected by the biotic to cause an explosion. If you can cast warp on a singularity sitting out on the field I've not been aware of this behavior, but you could have informed me of it rather than simply saying "I don't understand how it works" I will have to try this out tonight, I may just never have noticed or done it before although I'm skeptical, and its not on the wiki. --Ryanshowseason2 17:21, March 28, 2012 (UTC) http://masseffect.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Can_a_singularity_be_detonated_without_effecting_an_enemy I'm changing it. --Ryanshowseason2 17:39, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :And this is what exactly? I don't see anything that says they can't be right, and we've had more than a few questionable things from there in the past. Not to mention, I've seen singularity detonated before. Lancer1289 17:43, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Eric Fanagan bioware employee confirms this. :First remove the image, just link the thing as it is horrible formatting to say the least. Second, this doesn't prove anything as this can't even be verified. We need a source that can be independently verified. No one else can access your private messages on BSN, so it isn't a valid source. Why do people keep presenting emails and private messages as soruces, they aren't. Get a valid source, and discount a lot of gameplay experience, then we can talk. Lancer1289 18:26, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure how much more of a valid source can be obtained than a bioware employee. I suppose I can make a thread on the BSN ( http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/343/index/10738544/1#10739422 ). What would constitute as an independently verifiable source in this case? A couple others seem to think it works this way. I can contact a friend I suppose to try this out as well as myself. Then we can both recount our experience. As two independent sources. I've messaged Eric Fanagan once more but I can imagine this issue might seem petty and trivial. --Ryanshowseason2 19:47, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Also unsure how to resize images on here, I tried. --Ryanshowseason2 19:50, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Eric posted in the thread linked above, as well as others who confirm the same. Does this constitute independently verified sources? I'm still going to try this tonight to pique my curiosity. --Ryanshowseason2 20:26, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Tried it myself as well, no dice. --Ryanshowseason2 13:16, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Senitinel Hey, do you guys think that the human Sentinel is effective against these bit***es? I mean, he uses throw and then immediately uses warp, detonating the powers and dealing massive damage! You'd have to use warp first because it is a setup power, throw doesn't set up an explosion. Also sentinels suffer from slower cool down due to tech armor being on most of the time, an adept might be better to pull off the combo faster. But warp and throw combined do have the most bonuses for biotic combo damage. --Ryanshowseason2 13:14, March 29, 2012 (UTC) So i first have to use warp and THEN use another biotic power to detonate it? exactly. Which takes a bit longer to accomplish. Synthetic creatures This term was misleading. Yes, the husk-type enemies are created from the synthesis of organic and artificial parts, but the term "synthetic" means an AI in the game. It's misleading to call them synthetic when they are all, by game rules, considered organics still. After a forum user was confused by this, I've decided to change the term on all pages that use it. I've chosen "organic hybrid," which still describes them accurately while using the correct term for how they're defined by game rules. * How about "Organic (Harvested)"? "Organic (Upgraded)"? "Organic (Huskified)"? - von Boomslang 08:34, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Normal husks are listed as organic. I assume the same applies here. Incidentally, what about Ravagers? They're listed as synthetic-organic, shouldn't that be fixed? I'd do it but I don't know - von Boomslang 08:44, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Story wise, they are synthetic-organic. However, from a pure gameplay standpoint, they are organics. Abilities What should the Banshee's abilities be called? As far as I know, it has four: teleporting (their version of charge), that screaming shockwave (their version of Nova), that powerful and slow moving biotic projectile (their version of Warp), and Barrier (self explanatory). THEY ARE SCARY (Like the Ring) These banshees scare the shit outa me it reminds me of the Ring whenever i see them a start to feel shutters down my back :Things like this have absolutely no place on a talk page as that is not even close to what they are for. Things like this belong either in the forums or a blog post. Lancer1289 18:14, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Just saying, but maybe you should try to console frightened posters, rather than berate them for it? And yes, I'm actually frightened when I see them, too.. --MinbariVersusAsari 12:03, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :And you shouldn't continue to violate policy like this. Lancer1289 14:32, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Barrier Projection This is equal parts personal question and relevant to the page, but I remember in all the pre-release information (or at least that one episode of Bioware Pulse) that it was mentioned that Banshees can project a barrier over the other forces with them. Now that the game is out, though, I have NEVER seen a Banshee do this. Is it rare? Is it something they only do on Insanity/Gold? Will it only happen if you actually stop throwing Warps at them for more than 5 seconds? Or is this one of those pre-release things that's not actually made it into the game, but is still on the page? --The Gunsmith 20:13, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Possible Influence I just found this (yes, via Cracked) depicting designs used for the main creature in the movie Species, and it looks remarkably like the Banshees. Does anyone know if the Banshees' design is based on this? LoveWaffle 15:31, May 2, 2012 (UTC) http://www.littlegiger.com/articles/files/Cinefantastique_27_7.pdf :This is a subjective comparison to say the least and not permissible without devconfirmation. Lancer1289 16:07, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Which is why I'm asking if anyone from BioWare has talked about the design choices made in the game. It's not like Giger's designs Haven't been used in science fiction before. LoveWaffle 16:38, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Ability to absorb biotic power The banshee has the ability to absorb biotic powers that are directed at it in the form of a projectile (like warp from Shepard or in multiplayer). When it does that, it will raise its hand and "rays" would come out around its chest area after the projectile has made impact. It does it quite frequently in multiplayer, particularly when she has stopped teleporting, which makes it quite difficult to set up biotic explosion. I think this should falls under the heading defensive abilities. 04:43, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :I agree, I believe I have seen the Banshee do this in singleplayer.--Legionwrex 04:51, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :I too agree. I also think this is not limited to biotic powers. TheUnknown285 (talk) 16:06, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :If the edit happens, we should ensure that it says that Banshees can prevent biotic effects from sticking to them. They still take damage from powers, but combos are not possible at that point. :Does anybody know if the "shield" also reduces damage? Lksdjf (talk) 21:39, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Banshee" Magnetic" Grab When I was playing multiplayer a banshee somehow grabbed me when I was about 8 feet away. Has anyone else had this "magnetic" grab effect before.(-- 16:05, July 29, 2012 (UTC)) :It can happen with any insta-kill enemy. It is primarily due to lag. Lancer1289 (talk) 15:44, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Still doesn't explain how I was grabbed out of the Communication Tower in firebase dagger by a banshee(as well I was the host).(-- 16:04, July 29, 2012 (UTC)) It's not due to lag. Brenon Holmes has said that it's due to the sync-kill decision being triggered as soon as a player is within range of a Banshee. If a Banshee decides to perform a grab, then it will do so without fail, regardless of where you are. The devs have said that they will look into it. I am not holding my breath. Lksdjf (talk) 21:37, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately, as Lksdjf as pointed out, once a Banshee has initiated an insta-kill, or as I like to call it, once it decides to gib you, it will do so. I once played a solo game on Silver on Firebase Glacier. I was on the final round, running away from a Banshee. I got from the stairs to where the ship appears and I got teleported from that area to the top of the stairs and insta-killed.. It happens sadly. TheRello99 (talk) 10:10pm August 13, 2012 (EST) I've seen people run way passed a banshee then it starts making them run backward or sidways back to the banshee for impail, and somtimes if you run too far past it will make you run towards her for a while then fall down dead without the animation going. Also somtimes a vanguard can biotic jump away then they will be impailed and do the animation far away from the banshee. 20:09, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Scream I'm not asking for a change to be made – though it could be in Trivia – just want to point out that while Banshees have a high-pitched shriek in ME3, the actual Banshee is said to utter a low-pitched wail, as if mourning. Again, just throwing that out there. Tali's no.1 fan (talk) 22:23, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, well, actually, tales of the Banshee's scream vary. Tali's no.1 fan (talk) 22:45, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Invisible Banshee Bug Today, I experienced a bug on multiplayer where a banshee was invisible. Her biotics (nova and warp) still appeared but not her body. I think this was on Firebase Goddess. I've had a similar thing happen before. Several people on BSN have reported similarly (see here, here, and here. A couple of people have even posted video evidence on Youtube here and here. TheUnknown285 (talk) 02:23, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :I can confirm this as well. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 02:35, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::This sometimes happens to me too. Doesn't matter what map, or if I'm host/off-host. Trandra (talk) 03:46, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Alright, that's three. Adding it to the article now. TheUnknown285 (talk) 20:54, October 7, 2012 (UTC) The ranged-projectile attack Can it be detonated by shooting at it? Like the rocket from a Geth Rocket-Trooper? I'm pretty sure I've shot at the projectile whilst it was heading towards me and it dissipated, but I need confirmation from other players. Sqarkplugz (talk) :I've tried that before. It doesn't work unfortunately. But even if it DID work, that wouldn't make sense in my opinion. Phantom Bootie Slap (talk) 18:32, November 25, 2012 (UTC) And you're sure of this? I'll check it out anyway. Forcing myself to be targeted by a Banshee, great. Sqarkplugz (talk) It doesn't seem to be detonated by being shot, but sometimes, especially in a multiplayer game with heavy lag the projectile will appear to detonate early. 6thLyranGuard (talk) Patch 4 One of the notes claims Banshees are no longer distracted by Combat Drones, but I'm quite sure I've continued to distract them with Drones (same is not true for Brutes). Is it stated anywhere specifically that Banshees were affected by this patch? Because it's occurred to me that they may not be classed as "melee"opponents due to their use of biotics. Tali's no.1 fan (talk) 18:25, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :I would like to check this, but I don't have access to ME3 right now. :( Tali's no.1 fan (talk) 11:09, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I will have a look at this --DeldiRe 09:44, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :I want to second the drone thing. If I recall correctly, they have two different type of AI modes: one is the teleport mode (glowing), when they lock on to a player and attempt to grab them (and combat drones won't work here), and another is the warp/nova mode, in which they'll throw warps at you or cast Nova/biotic blast if you get close. This is the part when I can get them to respond to a drone, but only if no one else is there... In other words, I don't think it's really that effective. --Tornredcarpet (talk) 06:07, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Cleanup As mentioned by Tornredcarpet, this article need a complete cleanup, especially of its "tactics" page. Here is a proposition of new tactic page : *Banshee's instant kill is the slowest to take effect. It can be interrupted if the Banshee is staggered by incoming damage (especially strong attacks) or killed. Powers that have extremely high force ratings (Throw, Biotic Charge, or Concussive Shot) are also good at interrupting the attack. *Due to the long animation sequence, a Banshee's sync-kill can be interrupted if the player dies from other enemy fire prior to the execution. The execution animation may play out but when it is finished, but the player will be downed and can be revived. *The Banshee instant kill can't be trigger on a stair. *When damaged after their barriers are knocked down, Banshees will sometimes drop to their knees and scream to regenerate. This scream does no damage but will stagger you. *The Banshee's ranged attack can be dodged with the right timing or sufficient cover This biotic attack trigger an health drain able to kill you. The health drain from the Banshee's Warp can be interrupted by any shield/barrier restoring power. *Be wary about sticking to cover. They can rapidly close almost any distance and grab you. Their scream also penetrates cover and will expose you. *After unleashing the Nova/biotic blast attack, the Banshee will no longer be glowing. In this state, it is unable to either perform another biotic blast or teleport for some time. *Banshees have the highest chance to grab you when they are charging or glowing. Once they stop glowing, it's relatively safe to get closer. *A properly built krogan or batarian character can survive the Banshee's biotic blast attack without being staggered. *Banshee can no longer be distracted by Combat Drone. *A Banshee's head is its weak spot, with each shot dealing 40% more damage. This was taken out with the Patch 1, but restored with the Patch 4. *More so than other enemies, the Banshee has a tendency to target one player to the exclusion of others. Make sure that Banshee the most mobile of the squadmates * Like most large enemies, Banshees can't climb ladders or jump onto higher areas. Even though their teleports can cover some vertical distance, ladders (or jumping down to a lower level). Open to discussion and waiting for support before implementation --DeldiRe 09:57, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :No. Given what you have done on other pages, it is clear that you need more experience before you attempt to clean up tactics sections again. Lancer1289 (talk) 20:49, February 19, 2013 (UTC) deldiRe let Lancer... fix it, if you have any information tell him, he knows what to do, not a insult --Perkins98 (talk) 20:54, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Would really like guidance in the manual of style regarding the tactics section. Right now it's a hodgepodge of information. I find it frustrating to read due to its redundancy and lack of concise language. --Tornredcarpet (talk) 01:03, February 20, 2013 (UTC) About Biotic Charge I was just reading through the tactics because I hate banshees, and the Vanguard is my favorite class to play. I saw this - "A Vanguard can successfully use Biotic Charge but should immediately dive away from the Banshee to avoid its grab. This can be a useful tactic if the Banshee has been primed by powers such as Incinerate or Warp, allowing the Vanguard to set off power combos. The detonation will also stagger the Banshee, giving an extra fraction of a second to escape." I've killed myself instantly a few times by using biotic charge on a banshee, in both the single-player campaign and multiplayer. If you charge at it while it still has barriers, it won't be staggered by the charge (even with rank 6) and will instantly grab and kill you, with no time at all to even attempt to roll away. It should be noted that you should never use biotic charge on a banshee until it's barriers are gone. Granted, if the banshee has been "primed" like the above says, then even with barriers the biotic explosion should (in theory) stagger it, giving you time to roll away and nova the SoB. Thoughts? -- 05:44, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :1) Charge does extra damage to barriers. :2) I can charge and dodge reliably. Sometimes my reaction time is not great, but it's not impossible. The same goes for the Fury. :3) It is actually still quite unclear how much force it takes to stagger certain enemies. There are good guesses, but nobody has come up with a definitive answer. Lksdjf (talk) 06:02, April 27, 2013 (UTC) I can charge and dodge most enemies, I've gotten quite proficient with the Vanguard. Biotic charge alone against a barrier protected banshee has always resulted in instant death for me, sure I damage the barriers but it grabs me instantly with no time to attempt to dodge. It's happened on hardcore in single-player and on bronze/silver in multiplayer. My question to you is, can you survive a biotic charge to a barrier protected banshee or am I doing something wrong? (Note: I try not to charge against a banshee ever, but it happens sometimes due to sheer force of habit.) Apologies if I'm not editing properly, I'll have to read through the help section a bit. -- 07:19, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :You can safely charge/get in melee range of a Banshee without needing to dodge when she is stopped and throwing her warp balls and her "nova" attack. This is the best time to charge her because you can tank the warp balls, since your Charge will restore your shields and remove the DoT effect. :Do NOT charge her when she is teleporting and when she has stopped and just performed her swiping melee attack. :It is ineffective (does no damage) to charge her when she holds her hand up like a traffic controller saying "Stop." Basically, pay attention to her animations, and you won't get gutted (unless you lose sight of her). Trandra (talk) 18:40, April 27, 2013 (UTC)